


Exploring Blind

by Quackyeon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, i guess, slight restraints, use of a safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Their entire relationship was push and pull, but there is no one Seoho trusts more than Geonhak and he likes to discover new things about them both.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Exploring Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a gratuitous PWP inspired by [this](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2f3b39f7f652a00efeb402d41c3a233e/431fcbb8c6014be0-b3/s250x400/cc870315364ddd7c09005448b53414365ba46d97.gifv) \- credit to Prince-Dongju on tumblr.

Their entire relationship was push and pull, since they had first met Geonhak and Seoho bickered. They thrived off it, and it had not surprised Seoho when they had taken the step into a romantic relationship they they continued to bicker. It was something that they both needed and found in each other, the tension just led to some rather interesting sex. Seoho had taken their dynamic as a good excuse to explore sex with his partner and Geonhak was more than willing to try it out. Seoho had waited all day because the blindfold he'd ordered had arrived and he really wanted to try it out. He and Geonhak had done handcuffs and silk ties and sensory deprivation was for sure something that they both enjoyed. Seoho eyed Geonhak playfully. "Are you going to stare at me or do something about it?" 

"Do you remember our safe word or am I just too sexy?" 

"Twilight." Seoho said with smirk, he was bored of this just sitting around so he moved to kiss the younger man hard. Geonhak's hands wasted no time in moving around Seoho and holding him close, pulling Seoho against him. Seoho's hands wasted no time getting to the other's shirt. He hated when they took too long to get out of their clothes, it was not how others might do it, but it worked for them. 

"Someone's excited." Geonhak teased when they parted to pull off Geonhak's shirt. Seoho eyed him and then shrugged. 

"You're the one who took too long to get back." He said with a teasing grin, hand tracing over Geonhak's well defined muscles. Seoho worked out too but his body was not as defined as Geonhak's. They'd already discussed that it would Seoho who wore the blindfold - they could mess around and play with the power dynamic most of the time but when it came to these experiments they both were on the same page before they started. Not that that meant Seoho was just going to lie back and take it tonight. 

"Are you just going to touch my chest all night?" Geonhak teased, pulling Seoho's shirt off and kissing him again hard. Seoho attempted to resist being pushed onto his back but was unable to, he looked up at Geonhak. "Don't do that face we know you can't resist me." 

"Don't flatter yourself." Seoho smirked and Geonhak moved to cup Seoho, palming over the clothed erection. 

"Mhm, there is nothing about this that would suggest that you want me." Geonhak grinned, leaning down to tease a kiss over Seoho's lips, smirking when Seoho made a small sound. "Thought you didn't want me" 

"I never said that." Seoho pulled Geonhak down for a kiss, rolling his hips up against Geonhak's hand. "I said I could resist you, I just don't want to." Geonhak smirked and shifted to get Seoho out of his trousers and underwear. It was almost always like this, quick to undress each other but that was just because they could both be frustratingly impatient. Seoho and Geonhak were rather hands on when it came to being together, as if they were dehydrated and the other was an oasis in a desert, Geonhak's hands on Seoho were hot, the younger had moved, leaving open mouthed kisses down Seoho's chest, smirking against the skin when his breath hitched. 

Geonhak was moving slowly, gently stroking Seoho, giving him a smirk when Seoho tried to lift his hips and Geonhak just pushed them back down. "Not so quickly." Geonhak moved and as planned tied the others wrists with the silk ties checking that Seoho had enough circulation. Seoho tugged at them playfully but confirmed with Geonhak that it was okay. Geonhak went back to touching Seoho, he smiled when Seoho got loud for him. 

"Geonhak... Can we use the blindfold?" Geonhak nodded at Seoho and moved to grab the white blindfold, there was lace over it, but it would completely block his vision. Geonhak carefully put it on, giving Seoho a soft kiss. 

"You look stunning in this blindfold." Geonhak spoke with a softness that felt like he was hiding a teasing comment. 

"You look stunning while I'm wearing this blindfold." Seoho said with a laugh, although he wondered where Geonhak was, arching up hard, hands pulling on the silk ties when Geonhak gently stroked him. Geonhak's touches were gentle, the others mouth leaving soft kisses along Seoho's hip bones. Seoho's breaths were short as he moved against the other's touches, hand stroking him. Seoho was surprised when Geonhak placed a string of kisses up the underside of his dick. It was unusual because Geonhak did not overly enjoy giving oral sex, but without his eyes it had Seoho more sensitive. 

Geonhak wasted no time, Seoho shuddered when he heard the cap of the lube. Geonhak's fingers began gently tracing over his entrance before pushing the first finger in slowly. Seoho gasped at the intrusion, Geonhak had his other hand on Seoho's hips, preventing him from lifting them and getting more than Geonhak was giving him. Seoho gasped, the other man moved his finger, curling it slightly. Seoho whined as he did so, biting his lips to try to hold back some of his sounds. "I can take more Geonhak." Seoho said quietly. He cried out when Geonhak pushed the second finger in, spreading them slightly but working Seoho open in the way that he knew Seoho liked. They had always been very compatible with each other, the bickering only heightened how they were together. They just were a perfect match - which only meant that Geonhak knew the best ways to rile Seoho up and Geonhak was more than willing to push all of Seoho's buttons. Seoho cried out when the third finger pushed in, the other moved his fingers just fast enough that Seoho was moaning against the movements but also slow enough that Seoho could feel every moment. 

Geonhak lifted his hand to gently trace over Seoho's chest, the blindfolded man just getting louder. He couldn't believe how good this all felt, he just wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel the other in him. "You gonna be able to hold on?" Geonhak teased, leaning down to kiss Seoho softly, in direct juxtaposition to the fingers moving inside Seoho. Seoho nodded, trying to kiss Geonhak again although he couldn't because the other had already pulled back. 

"Can you fuck me now?" Seoho whined when the other others fingers gently brushed his sweet spot. "Geonhak, please, don't tease me." Instead of a response he felt the others fingers leave him empty, Seoho heard the condom wrapper opening - both of them were only seeing each other and had been tested but it saved time on cleaning after. When he heard the lube bottle opening again Seoho ended up pulling on the silk ties, he wanted to feel Geonhak in him. Geonhak gently pushed in to him, holding his hip to keep Seoho still. The older cried out against the other's movement, Geonhak kissed Seoho again, kissing him softly to distract him from the slight burn from the stretch. 

This was something that with or without the blindfold, Seoho found sexy. Geonhak always made sure to look after him if he was on top. Geonhak was always gentle at first, letting him get used to the sensation and the stretch. Geonhak stopped when he was fully in, Seoho moaned out, arching up when he rolled his hips and felt Geonhak deep in him. "You're gorgeous." Geonhak said, hand ghosting down Seoho's side. 

"You can move." Seoho said softly. He closed his eyes under the blindfold when Geonhak started to move, this felt different but the same, without his eyes, all he could do was feel Geonhak, he could feel all of him. Seoho arched up again when Geonhak rolled his hips particularly deeply into him. "Fuck Geonhak, you're fucking big." Seoho loved this - even though he did wish the other would speed up, hands gripping the silk ties. It was something else, he loved it - he loved feeling Geonhak like this.

"Twilight" That one word pulled Seoho out of the moment. He felt confused for a second, had Geonhak really said the word. Geonhak had stopped so yes?

"Geonhak?" Seoho said softly, no bite here. "Did you say twilight?" 

"Twilight." Geonhak repeated and Seoho nodded. 

"Okay can you push my blindfold up, I want to look at you." Geonhak first pulled out and then moved to push up the blindfold. Seoho looked at him, "Are you okay?" 

"It's just too much." Geonhak said, moving to unfasten Seoho's wrists. "I dont-" 

"You don't like it, is the blindfold?" 

"No... it's just too much taken away from you." Geonhak looked away from Seoho but Seoho nodded, moving to sit up and cup the other mans cheek and pull him in for a soft kiss. 

"I felt safe with you Geonhak, I wouldn't let you take away my senses if I didn't, but we aren't doing anything either of us isn't comfortable with." Seoho kissed Geonhak gently. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay." Geonhak said, moving to pull the others wrists to his mouth to kiss over where the ties had been. "Sorry I just..." 

"No I get it, you love how feisty I am." Seoho said kissing whatever skin he could of the other. Geonhak kissed Seoho's shoulder gently. "Do you want to continue?" Seoho said quietly, he was still hard and he could tell that Geonhak was too, but he knew that Geonhak had the final say, he was the one who had been overwhelmed. "It's okay if you don't, or if you want to use hands or whatever." 

"I want to continue." Geonhak said after a second, hand tracing up and down Seoho's thigh. "I just-" 

"It's okay, I get it." Seoho said warmly, moving to kiss him again deeply. "Do you want the blindfold on still?" Seoho's hand traced down Geonhak's chest again, pulling him in for a slow kiss, wanting Geonhak to know that he doesn't mind - that anything they do is sexy. 

"Just the blindfold?" 

"Mhm, just the blindfold." Seoho said with a little grin. 

"Yes" Geonhak said moving to push Seoho back onto his back. Kissing him slowly, moving the blindfold back over the others eyes. Geonhak pulled back and Seoho let out a small whine, Seoho moved his hand trying to judge where Geonhak was, only to have the man kiss his hand, before letting the other cup his cheek. "Look who's being soft." Geonhak teased a little and that put Seoho so at ease, the other was comfortable. Seoho rolled his eyes although the blindfold was covering them. 

"You're teasing me." Seoho whined, he wanted the other back in him, he wanted to feel Geonhak again. Seoho had always had his legs free but by having his arms free he was able to feel the others chest, his legs were spread and he was getting impatient. He gasped a little when Geonhak actually touched his dick, gently tracing up it. "Geonhak, you already warmed me up, please." 

"Hmm, I do love when you beg me." 

"Geonhak, I'm so hard, I just really need- fuck." Seoho arched up when Geonhak pushed back into him, Seoho moved to grab the others arm and pull him down closer, leg hooking around the others hip. "Oh fuck Geonhak." Seoho being blindfolded was making him more sensitive and the pause had just made him even needier than he had been before. Geonhak set a slow pace and Seoho couldn't help but clench around the other, his other leg was bent - Geonhak held his leg as he began setting the pace. With both of Seoho's legs around Geonhak, Seoho was having to move his hips to get Geonhak in deeper. Geonhak was still going at his own pace, intentionally dragging this out for Seoho, wanting to tease him, Seoho could almost see the other watching the way his stomach moved when his breath hitched with his sensitivity. 

Geonhak gently pushed on Seoho's knee, pushing his hips a little more, spreading his legs. Seoho let out a high pitched sound, Geonhak's hand ran down his thigh, fingertips playing on Seoho's upper inner thigh, the lack of sight only amplifying the sensation of the touch. Seoho brought one hand up and into his own hair, arching up again against the other man. "You're so sensitive." Seoho whimpered and Geonhak's fingers trailed up his body, over his hips and then across his most private skin. Seoho could not hold himself back, part of him wondered where Geonhak was watching. Although that question was seemingly answered as Geonhak pressed his lips to the ba of Seoho's neck, shifting the angle he was moving into him and increasing the speed. 

Seoho arched again, but this time his chest met Geonhak's. "Geonhak," he moaned out, the hand that was not in his own hair went to the back of Geonhak's. He did love touching Geonhak, but without his eyes it felt different, interesting, new. Geonhak bite down on his neck as he rolled his hips harder, Seoho's leg around Geonhak's hip wrapped around tighter, trying to pull the other in closer and deeper. Geonhak reached his own arm back to pull the leg Seoho had resting on the bed around his hips too, Seoho locking his ankles. "Geonhak" He moaned out again. 

"Hold onto me." Geonhak breathed against Seoho's skin and Seoho swore he could cum right then and there. He wrapped his other arm around Geonhak and lifted his back, knowing Geonhak wanted to shift them. Geonhak was strong - and Seoho loved having a boyfriend who could literally throw him around, it made it easier for them to move positions and Seoho couldn't help the small sound he made as he was shifted onto the other's lap, Geonhak held him close while they adjusted, moving his legs so Seoho could rest on his thighs. Seoho moved, kissing Geonhak, he wanted his knees under him to give him better leverage when he rode. 

"I knew you wouldn't do all the work." Seoho teased, he didn't need to take the blindfold off to know that Geonhak was smirking at him. Geonhak's hands were cupping his ass, Seoho gasped a little. He took the hint and began moving, biting his lip as he moved. He must be doing something good because he could feel Geonhak's hips rolling up into him. On one particularly hard roll of his hips Seoho shuddered forward, head tipping back, "Fuck, feels so- fuck." Seoho tried to keep bouncing, he slowed, focusing on getting a good roll, he wanted Geonhak to touch his prostate. Geonhak brought his hand down on Seoho's ass, the spank smarted a little and Seoho moaned out harder, the spank jolting him to move a bit faster on him. 

"Struggling?" Geonhak teased - and Seoho was so glad they had pre-agreed that Geonhak could spank him whenever they did things like this. Previously Geonhak would have stopped to ask and Seoho loved how the other had built his confidence in giving them both what they wanted. Seoho shook his head, although his thighs were starting to burn from his movements. He moaned out hard at the second spank, Geonhak was somehow rolling his hips up hard into the slightly older man but still in complete control of how strong his spanks were coming. Seoho didn't need to see to know how sexy his man looked, half losing control and half in complete control, Seoho pulled the other closer so he could kiss him, moaning against his partners lips as a third spank came. Seoho nearly screamed when Geonhak brushed his prostate, head tipped back, Geonhak's hand moved back to support his back, keeping him from losing his balance. "I've got you." Geonhak said, hips rolling back up to that spot. 

"Geonhak-" Seoho cried out arms wrapping around the other tightly, he was so close but Geonhak was just hitting his prostate with frequency, it was just enough respite between the brushes that Seoho wasn't getting over worked. Geonhak knew his body, he knew exactly how to work him, moans were running into each other, breath hitching between them, Seoho wasn't sure he could hold on much longer and Geonhak's hand was on Seoho stroking him. Seoho knew he couldn't hold on but he just couldn't make the words. 

As if he could read minds - although Seoho was sure his noises gave it away, even without his eyes, he could tell how Geonhak was looking at him. "I'm close too." Geonhak said, Seoho was so surprised to find Geonhak was by his ear, playfully biting it. Seoho gasped when Geonhak moved his other hand to hold Seoho's hips, helping to guide him as he rolled his hips down. Seoho fell forward, head resting on Geonhak's shoulder, crying out as he came between them. Geonhak was close, Seoho could hear his uneven breathing, even though he was tired he kept rolling his hips, leaving open mouthed, panting kissed on Geonhak's collar bone, moaning with Geonhak when the other came caught in the condom. Seoho relaxed easily against Geonhak and closed his eyes. Geonhak gently moved not only to pull out but also to lie Seoho down on his back. The man moved to remove Seoho's blindfold and gave him a soft kiss. "Let me clean you up." Geonhak was always loving after sex, no matter how hard they riled each other up and secretly this was one of Seoho's favourite things about when his boyfriend was on top. 

Seoho lay on his back, watching Geonhak go to throw out the condom and come back with a damp towelette, he had clearly cleaned himself before coming back and he gently cleaned Seoho. Seoho just watched him, his brain was still not quite ready to give full sentences. He pulled the other in for a kiss and Geonhak gave him a grin. Geonhak was gentle with him and part of Seoho worried about what was going on in the other's mind. He knew that the other had gotten overwhelmed earlier - and that led to Seoho worrying about how comfortable Geonhak was in finishing with the blindfold. Of course Seoho knew the younger would have told him if he hated it, but at the same time he just wanted to hear the other explain what it was that led to him using the safe word. Seoho wanted to make sure that they would never overwhelm Geonhak like that again. Geonhak came back and got into the bed, he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. 

Seoho rolled to wrap an arm around Geonhak when the younger got back into the bed. "Are you okay?" Seoho said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Geonhak's shoulder. "I'm glad you used our word." Seoho gave him a smile and shifted to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you trusted me like I trust you." Seoho worried that the other had only continued because he thought it was what Seoho expected, and now he was being quiet. "Please talk to me Geonhak." 

"It was good Seoho, you were good." Geonhak said, Seoho kept his arm securely around Geonhak, both of them enjoyed physical contact after sex. Which Seoho had been so glad for, he knew people wouldn't think he was this kind of man because he was not touchy-feely normally, but after intimacy he just wanted to be close and Geonhak was the same. He kissed Geonhak's shoulder again. 

"Do you want to talk about the use of twilight?" Seoho asked gently, not wanting to push the other, but also wanting to hear the other explain when they weren't hard. "I know it was too much for you, but I want to hear your feelings." 

"It was just _too_ much." Geonhak said, "it felt like I had too much power over you, and you looked stunning, but I couldn't. I just knew that you were at my mercy really, and I just- I never want to have you in a position where you have absolutely no power or control." Seoho nodded, he knew that Geonhak was soft underneath the hardened shell that he wore on the outside. He knew that Geonhak had had trust issues, before they had gotten together - so it all made sense that he would see the position Seoho was in as being trapped rather than arousing. 

"I trust you Geonhak." Seoho said but still gave him a smile. "And I am so glad you used our safe word, because that shows that you trust me too." Seoho knew not to dwell on this, they both understood what had caused the use of the safe word and they were both able to prevent the same situation occurring. "Plus now you can't complain I touch you too much during sex, because you proved you like it." Seoho said playfully. Geonhak rolled his eyes. "So would you be up for the blindfold again?" 

"Yeah, it was good. It was nice. You looked good, plus you were more sensitive." Geonhak shrugged, "pretty sure I had you lose your mind." Geonhak teased, and Seoho shook his head. 

"I was just building your confidence." Seoho shrugged. He took a slow breath, "Geonhak, can I ask you... how long before you said it did you want to use the safe word?" 

"Seoho, I wasn't sure and then just when I was in you, I knew that I didn't like it." 

"Promise you used the word as soon as you knew?" Seoho said softly and Geonhak nodded. 

"I did Seoho, as soon as I knew it really wasn't for me I told you." 

"Okay perfect." Seoho smiled glad to know that Geonhak had trusted him right away. "I love you Geonhak." Seoho spoke quietly, body turned into his boyfriend, he was tired and felt relaxed from his release. "Don't wake me up unless you have food." He mumbled against the other, Seoho resting his head on the others shoulder and Geonhak running a gentle hand down his spine. 

"I love you too Seoho." Geonhak replied, although they both knew they'd both be asleep in minutes, happy to just be together.


End file.
